


it's raining somewhere else

by joshmeatflint



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphys and Undyne are married, CORE! frisk visits sometimes, Chara is an alcoholic, and streamer too, ask drunk chara based, asriels a hardcore gamer, but sans is also cuddly, chara frisk and asriel live together, chara is banned from mtt resort bc of an 'incident', chara sometimes gets flashbacks to bad times, everyone thinks chara hates sans, mettaton and napstablook are great friends, papyrus is...?, sans is extra lazy, soriel are vvv shy about their relationship, they both party together at grillbys, they dont, toriel comes to them for relationship advice, very cuddly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 07:46:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11031762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshmeatflint/pseuds/joshmeatflint
Summary: now that the underground's empty...did everything left in there...die?what about the echo flowers?whos going to tend to them?the core?whos going to cool it down?lavas constantly pouring into it...oh god. oh god oh god oh god no. why am i worrying over a place that none of us are supposed to care about anymore?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> now that the underground's empty...
> 
> did everything left in there...
> 
> die?
> 
> what about the echo flowers?
> 
> whos going to tend to them?
> 
> the core?
> 
> whos going to cool it down?
> 
> lavas constantly pouring into it...
> 
> oh god. oh god oh god oh god no. why am i worrying over a place that none of us are supposed to care about anymore?

**Q:** Hey Chara! Do you want to celebrate your new askblog? *takes out a beer just in case Chara accepts*

 **Chara:** HECK YEAH PARTNER!!

 **Chara:** ...I have blog???


	2. Chapter 2

**Q:** So what bars do you frequent? Just Grillby's or do you prefer MTT resort?

 **Q:** What's your favourite place to have a drink?

* * *

 

 **Chara:**  Well, I often go to Grillby's. I used to go to MTT resort as well, but...

 **Chara:** I'm not allowed to go there anymore.

* * *

 

_Mettaton: And never come back!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Q:** So did you ever smooch Frisk while you were drunk?

 **Q:** You ever get "frisky" with frisk?

 **Q:** Chara, have you ever gotten "rough" with Frisk in bed when you were drunk? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Q:** how many times have you woken up in someone elses bed?

* * *

 

 **Chara:** ...

too tsundere and shy to confess their feelings.

only kissed a lump.

virgin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> italics mean flashbacks


	4. Chapter 4

**Q:** What is the stupidest thing you can remember doing while drunk?

 **Q:** favourite drunk story?

 **Q:** Tell me a funny story!!

 **Q:** what is the weirdest thing you have done drunk

* * *

 

_**Chara:** *hiccups* I love you Friisk._

**Chara:** umm...


	5. Chapter 5

**Q:**  Chara, have you ever made use of the super convenient lamp? I'd like to know, he's my third cousin and we don't talk much.

* * *

 

 **Chara:**  UUUUMMMMM...


	6. Chapter 6

**Q:**  Kiss Frisk

 **Q:**  so Chara which is better the wine frisk or the real frisk

 **Q:** drunk!chara! would you care to explain how much you love Frisk? ((oh dear my first question to this blog had to be sin-ish))

 **Q:** Hey Chara, does Frisk ever drink with you?

 **Q:** So any Drunk miss-happens between you and frisk yet?  **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)** **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)** **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)** **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)** **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)** **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)** **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)** **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)** **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)** **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)** **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)** **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)** **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)** **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)** **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)** **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)** **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)** **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)** **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)** **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)** **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)** **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)** **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)** **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)** **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)** **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)** **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)** **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)** **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)** **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)** **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

 **Q:** Have you made out with frisk wen you wer drunk? (Plz say yeah)

 **Q:**  Hey Chara do you get sinful when under the influence?  **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

 **Q:** Would you do the sin with Frisk when you're drunk? ;)

 **Q:** How many Frisks do you drink on a daily basis?

 **Q:** what's your favourite kind of beverage? also whats frisks response to seeing you drunk and have they ever "exploited" your drunkness?

 **Q:**  Hey Chara? Can you kiss Frisk? :333

* * *

 **Chara:**  Why do you guys keep asking about me and Frisk? We're just friends.


	7. Chapter 7

**Q:**  Shari tells you to be honest with your feelings

* * *

 

 **Chara:** *blushes fiercely*

**Author's Note:**

> creds go to ask-drunk-chara.tumblr.com
> 
> also a great channel on youtube who dubbed the q&a's: starbot dubs!!


End file.
